1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for printing a document. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for printing a document from a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's society has become highly interconnected as a result of the increasing prevalence of mobile communication devices. People are now able to rely on mobile communication devices to perform an increasing number of daily tasks, such as talking to others, texting, web browsing, e-mailing, organizing, taking pictures, etc. However, because mobile communication devices are not anchored to any particular location, some issues may arise when using mobile communication devices to print a document. For example, as a user carries his or her mobile communication device from one location to another, the printer that is most conveniently accessible to the user may also change. The user may be inconvenienced by having to retrieve a printed document at the user's default printer since the user could be far away from his or her home, office, or other customary location. In contrast, the user may desire to use his or her mobile communication device to print the document, according to his or her specifications, at a closer or more conveniently-located printer.